Fight or go Home
by NumbuhZero
Summary: He was the leader of the Titans. She was a mystery. But Slade has a plan that could tear everything apart. Can the Titans survive an attack from themselves? RobRae. R&R! COMPLETE! EPILOUGE ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

The darkness of his room hung around him in a nearly tangible veil. When his fingers moved quickly over computer keys they had first to stuggle through its latching hold. But he was used to it. He held the night close to him, and let it nurse away his fears in its own twisted kindness. Because, as far back as he could remeber, he'd hidden in it. And it returned him with bravery.

The strength to lead his team against a battle they were slowly losing. And an enemy far stronger than he let on.

Robin leaned back slowly in his chair and watched the flickering light of his computer monitor. Blinking slowly were the locations of all Slades attacks, and links of those who had faught there. Nearly every street in the city had atleat one blip marking his territory. But if the mad man had a master plan, and he didn't doubt that he did, he wouldn't be finding him tonight. So with a resigned sigh, he put his reseach on hold, and made his way to bed.

On the other side of the city a figure perched on the edge of his throne and watched a large screen with intrest. Playing across it was a battle sceen from earlier that day. The Titans were ruining another one of his plans, but that didn't really matter. He seemed not to notice the seemingly endless army of his drones being destroyed by his enemys, because he only had eyes for one of the 'heros'. The cost to rebuild would be worth each scrap of metal this fight cost him. You see, with each of their clashes, with each stance and attack, he was learning just what they could do. And he was finding flaws.

He blinked his single eye and stood slowly. A remote appeared in his hand, and he flipped through other battles. Yet it was a constant. He always fell back to _her _and she always accepted him. There was more there, he could feel it. They were very close, and just relizing their feelings.

"My my... how could I have missed this?"

He grinned under his mask as ideas and exploitations flew through his mind. All it needed was a tiny push in the wrong direction, and he'd have them at their knees. He flipped off the monitor and made his way down a dark hallway to his lab. There was much to prepare.

"Soon my dear Robin. Soon you will feel my true power."

Only the darkness answerd him.

Robin felt himself waking slowly from his fittful slumber, and faught the impulse to remain in bed. 'Yesterday was a close call.' He thought wearily. 'I'm getting slower, I'm hanging back. Geeze, I'm basically _stalking _her when I fight... Maybe a little around the tower too.' He shook his head against his pillow and rose to a crouch, one hand on his bed for balance, the other rested lightly on his knee. 'And these damned dreams aren't helping any either.' Oh crap, I had to got there... The memory of last nights fantacy had come unbidden, but the effects left him feeling weak.

"A cold shower..." He said to himself, and once again blessed his secret bathroom. It may have been early in the morning, but he would have to kill anyone if they caught him like this.

After his icey plunge he made his way into the living room and turned the big-screen TV to the security camars scattered through out the city. After nearly an half hour of watching motionless pictures, he wondered into the kitchen and made himself a pot of herbal tea. Raven had talked him into trying it about a month ago, and he had found it woke him up better than either soda or coffee. But the biggest reason was because it made him feel closer to the mysterious girl who haunted his dreams, and nearly every waking thought. Like being the only ones in the tower who would touch the stuff gave them some kind of bond.

He was so deep in his contemplations that he didn't notice the very object of his thoughts come into the kitchen until she was directly behind him.

"You know Robin, just because you've learned to like my tea, it doesn't mean you can keep stealing it from my stash."

He kept his back to her, and reached up to get another mug before pouring her a cup. He handed it to her without a word and brushed past her to seat himself, once again, in front of the screen.

"I'll have you know," He responded cooly. "That _I _bought that box two days ago, and you never once thanked me for going through the trouble of finding that dumb store." He took a sip of his tea, then leaned his head back until he could see an upside down version of Raven. "Took me nearly an hour to find it too." He grinned at her as she came around to sit next to him.

She smirked and took a long drink of her own early-morning-pick-me-up before replying. "You could have just asked. Do you have to do everything by yourself?"

"Damn straight." He looked back at the television, the smile faded slowly from his face. He shifted postions and fixed Raven with a serious stare. "What should we do?"

"About what?"

"About-" He waved his left arm around in a general gusture. "Yesterday. About- everything." A strange look crossed his face, and he turned back to the screen. Then set his tea on the coffee table before standing to face her once again. "You may not have noticed Raven... but our strengths are barly enough anymore." She nodded, showing that she had, indeed, noticed. "That fight, at the docks...we almost lost BeastBoy to that huge android! And it's getting worse! We're having far to many close calls Raven. Far, far to many. He's getting stronger, and we aren't catching up quick enough." His hands folded into fists, and he looked ready to kill somene. "If I could just get him alone. I could beat him then. I know I could." His face took on an inward cast, and Raven felt the battle raging under his skin.

She rose and stood before him, her half empty mug of tea forgotten. "You need to stop doing this to yourself. BeastBoy came out of that fight no worse than any of the rest of us. We've never lost a Titan."

"That's not true." Robin's masked eyes focused on hers. "We lost Terra. And because of it BB has...changed." His hand hovered over her cheeck, but he didn't touch her. "I don't wan't to be left to mourn you if something goes wrong." He withdrew his gloved hand and took a step back. Raven watched silently as he moved out of the room, giving her a wide berth. And before he'd made it to the door she'd melted into the shadows.

If either of them had turned for even a second tword the screen, maybe they would have seen it coming.

Woot! There you have it!

Please review!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I have only my love for them TT

- - - - -

A light haze drifted steadily over Jump City, and off into its bay. The area wasn't prone to this sort of weather, but no one thought anything about it. Not even five super hero's who resided in the center of the mist. Nothing past a quick glance was spared for what was the perfect cover a certain mad man was waiting for.

- - - - -

"Duuuuuude!" A green skinned changeling bellowed loudly and sank sadly to the floor. His ears twitched every few seconds. "That...that's...the biggest steak...I've...ever-r...blegh" He ran out of the room gagging, stalked by Cyborg's maniacal laughter.

"Yeah! Ain't it AWSOME!" His hands were dripping in barbeque sauce but his eyes misted over in contentment. "It's a WHOLE COW!" The last comment was shouted loud enough for BeastBoy to hear in the bathroom down the hall. He was rewarded with the sounds of the tofu lover losing his lunch and crying sadly.

"That'll teach ya for scratching up my CD's you little monkey!" He laughed again and dug carnivorously into his feast of meaty goodness.

"Do you not think the BeastBoy has learned his lesson? Or shall you be needing this turkey?" Starfire held a huge platter in front of her. The bird was spilling off the edges and juices sloshed around on the deep dishes bottom. Bits of basil and other unidentifiable herbs were sprinkled around it, completing the picture of a perfect Thanksgiving turkey. It was June.

Cyborg stroked his brow in thought and opened his mouth to answer, (which was full of beef, and disgusting) but red lights flashed over head, and a siren blared. "But...awww man!" The half robot rose from the table and pushed his meal aside, grumbling under his breath. "When I catch who ever interrupted _my _meat time I'll--!" He broke off speaking and just waved his fists in the air.

Foot steps echoed down the hall, heard even over the screech of the alarm. Robin skidded into the room. "Trouble. Titans move out!"

- - - - -

"Bow to me! For I am the new ruler of this city! I am, the Hornet King!" A fat man in a yellow and black striped costume flew happily around a humungous floating hive. "I shall destroy you all!"

"I don't think so." The five Titans stood before him. "You'll have to get through us first. And we're not afraid of bugs." Robin pulled out his staff and leapt forward, raising it to impact the Hornets head, who swerved out of the way and laughed.

BeastBoy sweat dropped and looked over at the Boy Wonder. "Dude! Don't you remember killer moth? I don't wanna face another batch of mutant bugs!"

The Hornet King chuckled. "I don't need super insects to take you five out. Now my minions, ATTACK!" The top of the hive exploded, and a swarm charged out, overwhelming the team. "Now you will see my true power!"

"Regular hornets huh?" Robin batted them away with his quarter staff and scanned his teammates for any trouble. "That we can HANDLE!" He lunged at the villain again, but was rewarded with the same results as the last time. 'This guy is to fast!' He struck twice more, and was readying for a new assault when he heard a call from behind him. He swerved and his eyes widened when he took in the scene.

"RAVEN!"

- - - - -

"Now. Send them out."

"You got it!" Slade watched his newest underling press a few buttons on his belt. Another swarm of hornets poured out of the hive. But in this one were a few _special_ worker bees.

- - - - -

Robin raced toward the black witch, who'd been knocked out off the sky by a particularly vicious attack. 'Please let her be ok.' His mind raced as he reached her, and kneeling down, he smiled. "You ok?" She nodded an assent and stood quickly.

"We need to take this guy down."

"I agree. But there are far to many insects. I keep getting stung!" She swatted one away, and when it just came back she crushed it with her dark magic.

Robin grinned. "Think you can do that to the rest of them?"

"I can try." She levitated a few meters above the ground and took in a deep breath. "Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!" Black tendrils of magic whipped out and ensnared the swarm, and with a final motion of her wrist, 'swatted' them all.

The Hornet King twitched sadly from his place in the sky. 'Retreat.' A voice spoke quietly into his ear. He nodded stiffly and sped aback into his hive. Where it proceeded to explode. The Titans fell back, but were mostly uninjured.

"What was the point of that?" BeastBoy looked up at the bits of falling debris and shook his head. "Even I'm not stupid enough to bow myself up…Most of the time…"

"Well that's one less villain to worry about. Lets go home."

The team turned and made there way back to the T-Car, sporting varying amounts of stings. But just before Robin closed his door, a single hornet landed on his shoulder, and stung him painfully. "Gah!" He jumped up and smashed it, looking vaguely annoyed. He glanced into the backseat and grimaced. "Hey Raven, you missed one."

- - - - -

Slade watched through the tiny insects eyes as it landed on its target and injected him with its venom. "Now my dear Robin. The real fun begins."

- - - - -

Authors Note: Yay! One more Chapter is complete! And I'd like to thank the reviews who helped me along. Thanks guys! I hope you like cliff hangers!

cutter-with-a-cause: Aww. Thank you. I try to put some detail into my stories. You compliment makes me feel so loved! TT

Alexnandru Van Gordon: Oh geeze! Wow, I hope I'm deserving of your trust! I'll try really hard to keep up with my updates. I super promise!

alena-chan: Thankies, I'm glad my style is alluring to someone other than myself. It isn't fun to write if you're the only one who bothers to read it. I'm happy to have you rooting for me!

finalitylife: I hope I can keep it interesting and live up to what's coming ahead. I think you'll really enjoy it! -

cheeseshirt: Cliff hangers are evil huh? Well I totally agree! But now it's _my _turn to make reader suffer! Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing. And this ones a cliffy too!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this Fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, at this moment, own the Teen Titans.

- - - - -

Cyborg stared sadly down at his abandoned dinner and sighed. "Looks like it's time for plan B... Come on Starfire, we got a class to get to." He gathered his meat in a refrigurator, which he strapped on his back.

Raven raised an eyebrow in question. "Where are going?"

"We are going to learn to make sausages. All this meat must now be ground down, and stuffed into intestines. As I have been told." Starfire beamed. The horror that came out of her mouth obviously hadn't fazed her. "I imagine it is much like making Wel'Gofnotz on my home planet. Their creation is something I am much skilled in, and I thought I would 'Try my hand', as it were, at this task." The duo waved good bye to the remainder of the team and slipped, hungerly in one case, out the door.

"Uh...how could they do this! To a POOR ANIMAL!" BeastBoy turned a paler shade of green and swayed slightly. "I ...think I'm gunna... go tofu shopping...then appologize to all... the cows... in the world..." He ambled out of the tower.

Robin watched him go. "Hey Raven, maybe the two of us should do...some...thing..." He looked around the living room and sighed. She'd already receded into her shell, and this late, if she wasn't out, there wasn't a chance of dragging her away from meditation. So he resigned himelf to the prospect of another night alone infront of his computer monitor.

The main screen of the tower blinked into life and an orange and black mask loomed larger than life out at the ramaining Titan. Robin froze, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his skin crawled.

"Slade."

"I'm flattered. You really have gotten to know me, haven't you? But not nearly as well as I have you."

The Boy Wonder turned to face him, disdain evident in every jerk of his body. His hands tightened into fists. Oh how he wished to have the mans throat between his fingers. "What do you want this time?"

"Nothing different than I always have. Your destruction."

"Well I'm sorry to disapoint you, but I'm still standing. Maybe your not as strong as you think you are. I know you were behind that attack today, and frankly, I'm not impressed." He smirked. "You're slipping."

"Hardly." Slades voice hardened, but still held its silky rasp. "That was only a way of delivering my true assault. You and your friends were stung quite a few times, weren't you? Plenty of chance for something to slip in."

Robins eyes narrowed and he took up a fighting stance, though there was nothing on which to let his anger. "What did you do to them!"

"To them? Nothing. You're the only one I care about. You always have been. But you've always managed to thwart my plans, no matter how well laid. But not this time dear Robin. Because you'll be the one to destroy them."

"Haven't you tried this already? It didn't work then, and it won't work now."

"That's where you're wrong." He held up a small vile full of a sloshing red liquid. "Last time you faught them because if you didn't I'd destroy them. But this time you'll attack because you want to. You see this? It contains a few special chemicals just for you." His eyes narrowed, and he seemed to smile, though his mask covered most his face. "And it's just the two of you here, isn't it?"

Robin stepped away and shook his head, his eyes narrowing as well. "I'd never hurt Raven." He wouldn't. Not ever.

"I've already told you Robin. You won't have a choice." The screen went blank, Slades mocking laughter echoing off the walls, and in his skull.

"No." He went to his knees, a strange sensation making him feel weak. "Have..to warn...Raven..." His hand struggled to grasp his communicator, but as he touched it to let out he alarm he froze. The warmth in his body clouded his vision with red, and he gasped.His breath rocked his body and his hand fell away as he came on all fours. It passed and he stood again. But the eyes that looked out of his mask weren't those of the Boy Wonder. He make his way quickly down the hall to a certain black mages quarters.

- - - - -

Raven felt her mind clear as she chanted. After that 'battle' with King Wasp she was feeling sore, and meditation was the quickest way to heal. She was soon knocked out of her trance, however, by a knock on her door. She didn't move, hoping whoever it was would get the hint and go away. But as the pounding persisted she went to answer. The door slid open just enough for her to look out into the hall. "You're interupting my meditation."

Robin smiled back at her. "I wanted to talk." Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe he was interested in her after all... "Can I come in?" He moved closer, his smile faltered when she comtinued to stare at him.

Something was wrong. "I'll come out." She opened the door completely and stopped short as a gloved hand held her shoulder in a strong grip.

"I would prefer we were to go somewhere..private..." He manuvered her back into her room and closed the portal behind him. Locking it.

She shruged him off and stepped back slowly. "What are you-?" He was on her in a flash, pinnig her to the opposite wall. Her breath was knocked out of her and she struggled againt him. "Robin- what?"

He grinned. "Raven. I've wanted you in this position for a long time." He moved her tword her bed and her eyes widened. His lips went down to the hollow of her throat, and he chuckled into her neck as she faught against him. "Don't fight. That will just make it harder for you..."

Her eyes glowed white and she summoned her power. He took her wrists in one hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist. The power died out, and she felt herslef being drained. "How-?"

"Shh... It will all be over soon..."

- - - - -

**Authors note: Well, there ya go. Hope you enjoy. - And i hope I didn't scare anyone off with that chapter...**

neetfreek: One more I guess. D. Thanks for the review.

cheeseshirt: I'm glad you were able to wait, and not run away never to come back or something. Yay

finalitylife: Slade is so evil, isn't he! I hope my idea doesn't come off to blah. Hope you liked this chapter too!

cutter-with-a-cause: I will have to read your story soon! But I'm in trouble and my computer time has been cut to one hour a day. I'm so happy you liked it, and I hope you keep reviewing. Awsome? Geeze, that's so sweet! -


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...or do I?

- - - - -

Robin watched the girl that had become his victim lapse into unconciousness. The energy he had drained filled his limbs with heat and dark power. He grinned and let his hands slide down her body, straightening her clothes. He then moved to her face and brushed her hair aside. His fingers hovered above the jewl in her forehead and he paused, caught in indecision. Something begged him to touch it. His mind was sluggish, he tried to pinpoint what was drawing him to the stone, but then, what did it matter. Acting solely on impulse had gotten him in this lovely position in the first place, hadn't it? He let his palm drop down to cover her forehead.

A jolt ran through his body and he snapped his hand back. A chill ran up his arm, then dispersed into his mind. He shook his head and moved away from the prone form on the bed. He had other things to do, no time to waste here. He smiled. Starfire was next. That would be a treat.

- - - - -

_'Robin? Where are you?' _A hooded figure waded through an endless sea of darkness, each step no different from the last. If her senses hadn't been telling her where to go, she would have thought she wasn't moving at all. The blackness faded slowly into grey, and she heard a voice ahead of her. She moved quickly in responce. _'I'm coming Robin. Please hold on a little longer.'_

Then she saw him, shackled to nothing, held up by an invisible force. His eyes were focused out in the distance, and as she aproached he gave no sign of either seeing or hearing him. "Stop, please..." He ground his teeth together and pulled at the bonds vainly. "Don't do it!" He moved more voilently, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. She felt him slipping and moved foreward until she stood directly in front of him. He continued to ignore her, lost in his own world. Her eyes glowed, as did her hands, which she put on either side of his head.

_'Come back to me Robin. I'm right here.'_ But then she wasn't there, she saw for a moment what he must have been suffering. She saw her own body, it was layed out on her her bed, seemingly asleep. Then he turned and opened the door, and went out into the hallway. She heard a thought. 'They'll be home soon, and I'll be ready.' He moved tword his quarters and she was thrown out of the trance. She stood before Robins shackled body once again, but he seemed to have come to as well.

"Raven?" He blinked at her in wonder. "What are you doing here? Where - I - what's going on?" Then he seemed to remember what had happened, a look of sadness crossed his face and he relaxed againt the chains. "Im so sorry... God...I don't know what's happening to me. I can't remeber...I...NO!" He jerked up. "It was Slade! I - I - you have to believe me! I would never! Im so sorry!" She put a finger to his lips and he settled down a bit.

"I know it wasn't you. I knew the second he came into my room." She moved back and let her hands glow with her dark magic. "What we need to do now is get you out of these chains." She struck out quickly, chanting under her breath, and the chains dissolved into a mist. Robin fell forward and she caught him in her arms. They both slid to the ground. His head rested gently on her chest.

He took a deep breath. "Im so-"

"Enough. I know you're sorry. But you have no reason to be. It isn't you fault."

"It is." He pushed away and stood up. "I should have faught harder. I should never have let those chemicals take over. I shouldn't have let my guard down for an instant. I shouldn't have let Slade win." He looked away into the gray mist in shame.

"He hasn't won yet." She stood next to him and put a hand on his chin, turning his face to meet hers. He still didn't look her in the eye. "We'll find a way out of this. We always do."

He looked up and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess we do, huh? But I don't know what to do. I mean. How do I fight myself?"

"You forget. I've faced this problem before. I've been fighting something inside me for years. I've lost a few battles, but I'm still standing." She matched his smile with one of her own. She reached up to cradle his face in her palm, he leaned into the touch. "Let me into you mind. Or...farther into your mind, as the case may be."

He chuckled. "Anytime Raven. Anytime."

"Relax. Open your mind to me. Push all thoughts aside and make a path for me. I don't think I have the strength to fight my way in." He did as she instructed. She felt herself sink into him, and she bagan to pick her way throught the maze of his memorys, thoughts, dreams, and self.

- - - - -

A loud band echoed through the tower and excited voices filled the silence. A grin spead over the face of a masked teenager who sat crosslegged on a desk, sharpening a long knife.

"About time."

- - - - -

**Authors Note: What did I tell you about cliff hangers? Nothing? Then I shall tell you now; I like to make them! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! You probably hate me now. But don't worry, it won't be to long until I update. So keep reading and reviewing plz! And sorry about the semi-short chapter. I'm not allowed on very long at one time. sobs**

Finalitylife: Im glad you don't hate me! I was kinda scared I'd scare you away with my horrible mind. I'm also gald you had positive thing to say about me! And yeah, I love how Cyborgs been acting tword BB too, and I don't really like him either.

cutter-with-a-cause: Yay! I am awsome, huh! And no, Robin isn't just horny, lol. Well, if you've read this far I guess you've already figured that out. Thanks for all your support!

cheeseshirt: I don't know what a line is! sad Did I do something mean? Plz tell me so I can make amends!

alena-chan: Im glad that you could review at all. Cheer I'm kinda behind on my reviewing on other stories too. So I know how sad it feels. Hope you like the chapters in the future, and keep reviewing so _I_don't die.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero

PS. Love ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would blow up. Stupid Terra.

- - - - -

"Hey bird boy? You around? I've got SAUSAGES!" Cyborg did indeed have sausages, but it wasn't clear how much longer they would exist. He was eating them at an astonishing rate. Starfire on the other hand didn't seem interested in the meat. She was twisting a rubix cube and giggling madly.

"Oh what a great day this has been!" She gave the device another twirl and then sat in gingerly on the kitchen counter. "I wonder where our friends have gone off to. They do not wish to join in our stuffed intestines consumption?"

"To late for that." The half robot stuffed the last string of sausages down his throat and swallowed without bothering to chew. "All gone." He yawned loudy. "Alright, I'm gunna shut down for the night. You headin' in too Starfire?"

She shook her head solemly and clasped her hands in front of her. "I believe I will wait for BeastBoy to return. I hope he has not become to sad..."

Cyborg dismissed her worries with a wave of his one of his massive hands. "Aww he'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before. And besides, he's been as many carnivorus animals as twig eaters. He'll get over it."

She floated a few inches above the floor, lost in indecision. "I suppose you are right...but I shall stay up for him just in case..."

"Suit yourself. Good night." He left for his room and the Tamaranian took a seat on the back of the couch, lost in thought.

'I suppose I would not like it if someone did as Cyborg did to me.' She felt a flash of insperation and jumped joyously off the sofa back. "I know! I shall make for him a traditional Salad of no Animal Flesh!"

"You know, you're lucky you're so pretty. Or I'd never be able to put up with your stupidity."

She whirled around, eyes wide. "Wha-"

- - - - -

Robin found herself in a long corridor. Plush red carpeting stretched in each direction. Doors lined the hall, some with padlocks, others open wide, but most were steel plated and appeared impenitrable. Moving quickly she levitated off the ground and sped down the hallway. Not giving any portal so much as a second glance. These were memories. Probably very interesting, but they wouldn't help her now. She had no idea how long she had been here, and this had to be done before any of the other Titans returned to the Tower.

Sudenly the doors stopped, and were replaced instead with rough stone walls. She sped up grimley. She was getting closer.

- - - - -

"Robin! What are you doing!" Starfire dove out of the way of another savage attack. Her back hit the glass window and he pounced on her. She flew quickly to the side, blocking heavy punches all the while. "Please stop! I am your friend!" He didn't seem to hear her, and he jumped forward again, launching off the wall. She narrowly escaped being brained by a kick aimed at her head.

He landed in a crouch. He stood slowly and looked over his shoulder at her. A maniacal grin set firmly on his face. "What's wrong? You've been chasing me for years. And when I finally return your supposed 'love' with an emotion of my own, this is how you act? Oh well." He shrugged lightly and turned to face her completely. "It seems I will have to be the one to make the first move in out new relationship." He twisted into a fighting stance and attacked again.

She flew up and flipped backwards, aiming to slam her boots into his back, but he moved unexpectedly. He grabbed a handfull of her hair and pulled, his other hand clamping securely around her mouth to stifle her surprized exclamation. He landed on top of her in front of the television. Her eyes had gone even wider as he felt the now familiar sensation of being flushed with energy. Her eyelids drooped, but she remained consious for now.

He let go of her hair and let his free hand wander lower. She was slipping into oblivion quickly so he let up on his grip slightly. It wouldn't be any fun if she was nearly dead. So with none of the breif twinges of guilt he'd felt for the other girl he set about to begin his task.

- - - - -

Raven slowed and then came to a stop at the mouth of a large cave. She peered through the darkness and made out a figure. She crept closer, eyes never leaving her target. _'Robin...or...,hell, I don't know who it is.'_ Then it struck her. She had no idea how to fight this thing. In her own mind she'd had atleast slight control over her emotions. And she could trap what needed to be locked up away, because it was all inside of _her. _But this was a completely different playing field. She had no control here. This _thing _called all the shots.

"I wish Robin were here..."

"But I am."

- - - - -

**Authors Note: Okee, there ya go. One more twist in the plot has been revealed. And you're probably more confused than before! But I promise, things will get clearer! There will also be many cliff hangers, seeing as they are my favorite way to end a chapter! So you better learn to like them. YAY!**

Nevermore266: That's such a nice thing to say to lil old me! You'll give me a big head, talking like that! So I'd love for you to stick around and read more! Pajama Party ya'll!

chiba-wafu: I'm glad you like! I hope you continue to read my story. I also hope I can continue to impress!

finalitylife: Yeah, theres not much worse than that. So sad... I didn't write much about her in this chapter. I'll be going more into depth on that in 6. Thanks for reviwing yet again! It gives me warm fuzzies!

cheeseshirt: Okee, I give you your line now. I didn't before b/c it wasn't signed. And yes! I would love some sugar! GIMMEE IT ALL! Thanks for continueing to review! WOOT!

alena-chan: Ok, I'll live so as to update and write more! Im so happy you like my chapter! You don't know how joyous it makes me!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Not even one of BeastBoys toenails...

- - - - -

Raven spun quickly and aimed a stiff kick in the general direction of the figure that had snuck up on her. He caught her foot and held it. "Chill. I'm not the bad one. So don't try to kill me, ok?" He let her go, and stepped into the dim light of the cavern. It was Robin.

"What?" She peered at him, thinking she wasn't seeing clearly. "But I'm IN Robin. How are you here?" She poked him in the arm tenetively. He at least felt solid. But that wasn't saying much, seeing as she was inside of her leaders mind.

"You think you're the only one with different personalities roaming around? He just doesn't come and visit us like you do yours." He swept a hand through his hair and grinned at her. His smile faultered when he spotted her stoney gaze. "Look, we're on the same side here! Do you have ANY idea what that thing has been doing! Guilt has nearly killed himself sixteen times! We've had to lock him up! No one knows where Happyness is, and I'm at the end of my rope here! I don't know how much longer it'll be before _I_ slip into the darkness." He let his head drop onto the cold surface of the rock wall.

Raven came up behind him, putting a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "And who are you?" Unlike her emotions, whos cloaks were all different colors, this version of the Boy Wonder looked just like the one she'd seen that morning making breakfast.

He let out a heaving sigh and straitened up. He seemed to be readying himself for a battle. "Reason."

She nodded. That made sense. "And just who is that? Is he one of you?" She pointed to the figure barely seen though the darkness. The one obviously at the heart of the problem.

"He used to be." He turned to look her full in the face. Their eyes met, and at that moment he could have easily passed for sadness. "That's Sanity."

- - - - -

Robin held Starfire bridal style in his arms, and kicked the door to her room open. He didn't close it behind him, and layed her softly on the bed, then left. She'd slipped into a coma, just as Raven had, just as he planned. They would be kept alive for now. Maybe he could find a way to control them later, but until then it would be best to just keep them out of the way.

He moved then tword Cyborgs room, and rapped on the door. It slid open, and the occupent yawned loudly. "What's up man? I was sleeping..." Sounds of movement followed. Something metalic hit the ground.

It was alot easier when he didn't have to worry about hurting them to much. There was no temptation to play with these last two, so he just knocked Cyborg out and unplugged his power core.

Another door opened down the hall. BeastBoy was home.

"Almost done here." After this he would move on to Titans East. He grinned at the thought.

- - - - -

"San- it-y!" It felt like someone had kicked her in the stomache. She couldn't breath. _'Anyone but him! Oh god, anyone else!' _She stumbled back, and was caught by a pair of strong arms. "No!" She choked, and put a hand to her throat, trying to **make **herself except it. But it was to hard. She couldn't win this battle without destroying what was Robin. There was such a delicate balance in him already. How could he survive without losing his mind?

Then she remembered. He already had.

"I know." The arms that held her wrapped themselves around her in a gentle hug. "We all know what has to be done. We have to take him out...no matter what it does...no matter what it means for us."

"But you'll be destroyed! He will be lost in the void!"

"Don't you know?" He pressed her harder to his chest, and she felt that he was trembleing. "Have you any idea what he's been doing?" She shook her head numbly. "What he did to you, he's done to Starfire. And we aren't sure if Cyborg will live."

"How do you know what's going on?"

"I'm still a part of him. Atleast until he cuts me off like some limb he no longer needs." He let up on his grip on her. "We have to act now. We have to hurry or he'll get BeastBoy. We only have a few minutes... Please help us. Help _him_ if no one else."

She moved away from Reason and let her control on her powers slip for a moment, let her self indulge in a moment of rage before she gave her answer. "What do I have to do?"

He stood beside her and pulled a birdarang from his belt. "You help me kill it." He moved to leap forward, but she flung her arm out to catch him.

"Wait. Is there no other way? Are you **positive **that we can't bring him back?" Her expression was strained. She was searching vainly for any shred of a plan. Any chance at all that they wouldn't have to kill him. "There has to be another way. There has to!"

"There isn't. I'm sure."

She drew back into the shadows, her face hidden in her hood. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to. Think of BeastBoy, Starfire and Cyborg. Are you just going to abandon them! He will KILL them if he isn't stopped NOW!" Reason was looking severly unbalanced. His eyes were wide, and his nostrils flared.

She gave no indecation of hearing him.

"Come ON! You were up to doing this a minute ago! You know this is all we can do for him, so atleast his soul won't rot in HELL!"

She finally nodded and stepped forward. "May the gods forgive me, because I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

- - - - -

**Authors Note: I hope I gave you guys atleast some idea as to what's going on. I think I did a pretty good job with this chapter. So please R&R!**

cheeseshirt: lol. Sorry I had to make you review. I'm such a horrible person, huh? But it's your fault for eating all that candy! Gimmee some or I won't write anymore! Authors need candy too! Peace out!

ray1: I'm glad you liked it. Atleast I _think _you liked it? Were you being all sarcastic at me? That's sad if you were! I'm just trying to write like everyone else... But if you weren't I say thank you for your review of joy! Tah-tah!

finalitylife: Is it getting to confusing? I'm sorry... I guess it is huh. I don't like Starfire to much though. I'll probably let her live maybe... And here was the depth for you! I hope it was deep enough. Tell me if you need more info on something. I'll try to elaborate on that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

- - - - -

Raven and Reason moved silently tword the menecing figure. It hung in the darkness, eyes glowing behind a black mask. They approched from behind, darting worried looks at eachother. It didn't look very strong at all. Infact, it appeared almost frail, as if held up only by the heavy night that was its constant companion. Then without warning, Robin struck out with a fist, aimed at the apparitions head, it ducked and returned with a deadly leg thrust, knocking the other emotion back into the cave wall. It moved to face Raven, who let dark magic cover her hands and burst out of her eyes. Neither of them made any attampt to attack the other.

"Why are you here?" The voice that came out of its mouth was dry, but still that of the Boy Wonder. It was as if his tounge was made of paper.

She looked him up and down. "To stop you." Her power seemed to wane, as he only shrugged in responce.

"I guessed someone would be here soon enough. What has been happening...sometimes...you just can't help yourself, ya know?" Sanity appeared, well, sane. If maybe a bit confused. "I think something was done to me..." His voice trailed off.

"But will you stop?" Raven looked at him intenetly, her eyes blazing with barely restrained magic.

"No." The responce was simple. The tone final.

"Then we will make you!" Reason braced himself against the wall and lunged, birdarang in hand. Sanity blocked with one of his own, and they stood, face to face, pushing against each other. But they were evenly matched, and neither could gain any purchase. "You need to stop!"

"I won't" His voice was strained, and he seemed to grow stronger. Energy fled the brave emotion, he was flung aside. "Now. Raven. We. Meet. Again." Each word was pronounced seperately, as if to emphasize that they would likely be the last she would ever hear.

As a responce she let her anger flare up, and let her powers control her. If he had to go down, she was going with him.

- - - - -

"Yo! Is anyone home? I brought Tofu Chicken! Anyone?" BeastBoys ears drooped. Everyone must have gone to bed already. He had been hopeing that atleast one person had stayed up to see that he got home. "Hey guys! I could be dieing here! Doesn't anyone care?" He sighed and put the tofu chicken in the fridge. "Guess not..." He jumped over the back of the couch and settled himself in for a night of monster movies.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and the changeling turned to see the Titan leader entering the room. "Hey Robin! Wanna watch some TV with me? There's a vampire zombie marathon on channel seven...umm? Robin? You sleep walking or somethin'?"

Robin was standing at the entrance to the hallway, eyes fixed straight ahead of him. When he spoke his voice was low and sandy. "Why are you here?"

"Umm... I just got back from the Tofu Chicken place and I thought I'd-" He was cut off.

"I guessed someone would be here soon enough. What has been happening...sometimes...you just can't help yourself, ya know?" He looked confused for a moment before he spoke again. "I think something was done to me..."

"What? Are you ok? What happened?" BeastBoy stood up on the couch and peered at his friend, who was looking around strangely.

"No."

"You don't look to good. Maybe we should go see Cyborg..." He moved tword Robin, hands outstretched in a plea to help. But he pulled out a birdarang and grabbed BeastBoys arm, pushing against him. The green boy cryed out in surprise, and he felt his knees shake. His eyes widened in fear. He couldn't transform.

"I won't" He flung the weakened Titan to the side. "Now. Raven. We. Meet. Again."

"Raven?" BeastBoy croaked before losing consiousness.

- - - - -

Their palms met, and they struggled against eachother, much like Sanity had with Reason. But with the added power of Ravens unbrideled emotions, this out come was looking like it would be different. Black light whipped out at this head and arms. Her eyes began to glow red to mirror his, but they then spit, and he found himself staring into the horrible depths of her four blood colored eyes. "I don't want to do this." Her voice was low and terrible, reserved only for those who had managed to really piss her off. "If you come back into the light, I won't have to kill you." She pushed harder, and he found himself being forced to tap into his stolen energy yet again.

"Do you think it will make things right?" He sneered. "Do you think he'll let himself live after everything he's done?" He let Starfires power fill his tired muscles, and his hands burst into emerald fire.

"And you want that?"

"Yeah. I do." He pushed shoved her away and fired a barrage of starbolts in her direction. She slapped up a shield and charged him

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black aura covered his body and flung him across the cavern. He hit the wall with a crunch, smoke filled the air and she hovered in the air, waiting impationtly for it to settle. She heard a familir noise, but wasn't quick enough to put up another shield, as Cyborgs Sonic Cannon hit her in the chest.

She struggled to stand, but was releaved of the need to as Sanity pulled her to her feet by her hair. A blue light was shining in his hand, which he held inches from her face. "Good night." But instead of fireing, he froze, then collapsed, losing his grip on Raven. A birdarang was imbedded in his back.

"Sorry, but it's not her bed time." Reason stood infront of her, clutching his side. "But it might be mine." He dropped into a crouch and looked up at Raven, who appeared worried. "Looks like we did it. Nice knowin' ya." He felt the last of his strength leave him, and he fell against the witch, who held him softly agaist her chest. She cried softly as he began to fade before her eyes.

"Don't go..." She sobbed into his shoulder, which was become less solid by the second.

"Unless you got any better ideas." He chuckled dryly, but his voice sounded like it was coming from someplace far off.

"I have to find a way! No matter what!" She summonded all the strength inside her and grabbed onto her best friends fadeing form. She wasn't going to lose him. Not now, not ever.

- - - - -

**Authors Note: For you! Yay! I hope you like my gift to the world! Read and tell me what'cha think. Or I'll just shrivel up and die!**

Nervermore266: I want a cookie! I'll give you a chapter for one! YAY!

finalitylife: It is hard to let someone die, huh. I don't know if I'm going to do it... I still hate Starfire though... she really doesn't deserve the perfect creature that is Robin. And I'm glad you understand what's going on now. Atleast more than before. My story makes me confused too... Thankies for all your lovely reviewing!

ray1: It is getting ugly. But ugly makes for good reading, don't you agree? You come off feeling strong emotions, and that's what I'm here for. Thanks for your support of my sad lil fanfic!

Jordanals: I'm glad you started reading my story! And you liked it to! Yay! I shall update as quickly as I can. Which should be about once a day. Or two days if the circomstances are dire. Cya later I hope, and keep reviewing!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't really own the Teen Titans all that much.

- - - - -

Raven felt her consciousness blur, her identity began to meld with Robins. She was being sucked into the void that was being created within him. She drew back involintarily. Every fiber of her being were screaming at her to run, to escape while there was still a chance of survival. But she wouldn't leave him. She drew her powers protectively around the boy infront of her, but to no avail. It was becomeing increasingly difficult to maintain her concentration, and nothing seemed to be happening. _'But it's not him.' _It dawned on her suddenly that she only had the emotion Reason under her shields, and she let them spread. Everything she could reach, she held under them. _'I can't hold on much longer!" _She gritted her teeth in frustration. There was no way she could cover this entire mind with her waining powers. She needed a smaller target.

Then she knew just how to do it. Raven layed her brave friend gently on the cave floor and sped off the way she had come. One of those doors had her answer behind it. It was just a matter of finding the right one. And fast.

- - - - -

Robin felt the grey mists pull at him. "Get off." He swung out, and they backed off for a moment, confused. Then the moved foreward again, set on their goal. He felt his skin tighten, fire raced through his veins, but he gave no outward sign off feeling anything. He was looking around him, scanning for a figure in the distance. He had known the second Starfire has slipped into her coma, when Cyborg had gone offline, and the moment BeastBoy had... hopefully... gone comotose as well. He shivered. Raven had better hurry, or there wouldn't be anyone left to save.

- - - - -

Endless doors stretched infront of her, but she flew past. She had no idea what she was looking for, and hoped wildly that right portal would stand out.

She stopped.

There it was. The door was just like the hundreds of others she'd passed, except that grey mist was leaking out from under it. She opened it and stepped into the hazy room. Crouched on the ground was the real Robin. He was shaking slightly, and his skin was paler than usual. Smoke was pulling at him, beckoning him to join in in the darkness. He was looking around, and when he spotted her a grim smile crossed his face. She ran to him, her footsteps lost in the ever growing mass of gray.

"Raven, I knew you'd come back. What happened?" He tryed to stand, but she kneeled next to him instead.

"There's no time. The void is coming for you. I have to-" The ground shook voilently. They both collapsed against each other, and held on tightly as the next tremors moved the earth, sending cracks lacing across the landscape. Raven put a shield up around them, and chanted softly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She slipped into a trance, Robin tight in her arms. A giant black raven rose out of the ground and enveloped them both.

- - - - -

_'Raven? Raven? Are you awake?' _

_'Five more minutes...'_

The voice laughed dryly. _'I'd give you fifty for all your work today...but...It's just... I think there's been a mistake...'_

The black witch struggled against sleep, and sat up slowly. She was in her room, feeling really sore.

_'Raven?'_ The voice spoke again, and she was just awake enough to relize who was talking.

"Robin? Where are you?" She was on her feet in a flash. The room spun, and she collapsed again. "Gods..."

_'Are you ok?' _There was a note of panic in his voice. _'Maybe you should lay down for a bit longer.'_

"No, I'm fine. Now where are you?" She sat with her elbows on her knees, and took deep cleaning breaths, before standing up again.

_'Right here.' _He sounded sheepish. _'I'm...uhh..in you...'_

"What?" She rubbed her temples and searched her thoughts for his presence. She found him in a corner of her mind. "What are you doing there?"

_'You don't have to talk you know. I can hear you thoughts.' _

_'Fine. Happy?' _He didn't respond. _'What are we going to do about this?'_

_'You know more about this than I do... How am I even, am I sharing your body?' _He reached out with his presence and her hand waved infront of her face.

"Stop that!" She whipped out at him, and pulled her arm back under her control. He moved away quickly, secluding himself to a small corner of her mind.

_'Sorry...I didn't mean...sorry.' _He sounded sullen, and turned in.

"Just don't do it again!" Her head nodded without her control. "Hey!"

_'Sorry! It's just hard...I...' _If he'd had a body to control, it would be near tears.

_'We need to get your body back.'_ Her head nodded on its own again, and she didn't have the heart to tell him off for it.

_'Yeah. And we'd better hurry, before it kills someone.'_

_- - - - -_

**Author Note: You likey? I do! I think I've added a nice little twist to this fanfic. Hehe!**

**cutter-with-a-cause**: I did miss you! And I'm glad to have you back? Are you proud of all the work I've done while you've been gone? I'll keep up the updates. Peace out!

**Mystyre**: Wow! Amazing? That's such a cool thing to say! Thanks for the complement! And I'm an evil person...all my chapters end in cliff hangers! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing, and your moral support!

**Nevermore266**: Thanks for the cookie! I need suger to write! Are they white chocolate macaroon suger cookies? Those are my favorite! Keep posting to keep up my moral!

**Ana Wilson**: Slade IS watching...I know b/c he was in here putting up a camera just three days ago... It was creepy...

**ray1**: How IS Raven gunna tell them? I don't even know... haven't thought about it actually. I'll get right on that, thanks for the idea! Keep reviewing for chapters!

**cheeseshirt**: Is Arlene a place? Or a person? It sounds like a person...I don't live on the coast but it's ok cuz I hate the beach.What makes that funny is that I live rather close to a beach, in Florida. I'm afraid of getting struck by lightning actaully, but I guess Im half as likely to get struck as a boy, as your stitistic sates. Should I travel in a lightning strom with a man, for saftey? I think I will...You could be saving my life right now! And thank you for candy! Keep up the reviews!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...and it makes me sad...

- - - - -

Ravens blue cloak flew out behind her as she ran into the main room. She stumbled occasionally as one of her limbs would suddenly cease to be under her control for a moment. She glanced around quickly, and nearly missed the green hand sticking out from under the couch. She rushed to BeastBoys side, fearing the worst. _'Oh god, is he ok? He's not moving! I'm so going to kill the guy who... I did this! I can't belive I-' _

_'Shut up already! I'm tring to concentrate.'_ He became silent again, watching the scene through her eyes. Satisfied that he was to occupied by his conscience to throw off one of her spells at the moment, she covered the heavy peice of furniture with her dark light, and lifted it slowly. She looked away from the Titan quickly, knowing the sight would throw Robin into such a fit of guilt she'd drop the couch, injuring BeastBoy even further. After in was safely on the ground a few feet away she turned back.

The changelings green skin had paled to the color of a slightly seasick human. Other than that he appeared unharmed. _'Do you remember anything that happened to him? Are there any other injuries?'_

Robin was thoughtfully silent for a moment. _'I think he was just drained of his power...but the others- STARFIRE! We have to go to her next! We have to hurry!' _He made her body spring up and make a rush for the Tamaranians room.

_'STOP! Whatever danger there might be this is MY body! NOT YOURS! STOP CONTROLING IT!' _She grabbed back the reins to her mind and shoved the shocked Boy Wonder back into his corner. _'I told you to never do that again and I MEAN IT!' _She stayed rooted in the hall, not willing to take another step until she was sure he wouldn't try to take over her body again.

_'There's no time for this! We have to get to her before-'_

_'Before what? We can't do a thing until you get a grip on yourself.'_

_'Now. Can I go check on Starfire and Cyborg, or are we going to stay in this hallway all day?'_

_'Go... I'm sorry...I just can't stand doing nothing...'_

_'I understand. But you're just going to have to suck it up and get used to it until I figure out how to put you back in you body.'_

_'Alright.' _He moved even farther back into her mind until she barely felt his presence. Satisfied, she went into Starfires room, which happened to be the closest.

Starfire was layed out on her bed, much the way Raven had been. Her skin was faded to a nearly human tone, but she was unharmed, like BeastBoy had been. Almost. She remembered how Robin had told her that he had done to Starfire as he had done to her. She felt Robin stirring in the back of her head, but he remained silent and watchful. She layed a hand on the other girls head, but she didn't wake or move.

_'I can't think of anything to do...' _She finally admitted.

He gently brushed her mind with his in a comforting sort of way. _'We'll figure it out eventually...'_

_'So now you're thinking clearly?'_

_'I have to. Or else we could lose them.'_

Raven moved to Cyborgs room. He was sprawled on the floor, his usually blue armor was grey, and his power core was pulled out. _'Atleast we know what happened to him.' _She kneeled down next to his still form, and reached out for the core. _'Do you know how to put this back in?'_

_'Yeah. First you connect the-'_

_'Why don't you do it?' _She pulled back her control, and let Robins awareness sink in.

_'You sure?'_

_'Go ahead.'_

He moved through her, twisting bolts here and there, twisting wires that had been ripped apart, and occasionaly having Raven move things with her powers that he dared not touch. After only fifteen minutes of toil, that seemed closer to an hour, there was only one thing left to do. _'Truth time. We'll see just how close I was paying attention in shop class.' _There was a grin on the witched face when she slid back into control of her body. '_You do the honors.'_ She pushed in the last plug and the blue lights came back into life.

- - - - -

**Authors Note; Hehe! One more chapter done! WHOOOOOOHOOOOO! But I gotta tell ya, I'm kinda sad. There aren't going to be any reviwer thanks this time, because I can't find them! If there are anyomre I can't read them for some reason. An update is probably to blame. So I shall bid you all adue!**

**and...**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
--Queen of the Gnomes and this Fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans as much as I would like to...

- - - - -

Cyborgs eyes opened, and he blinked in the sudden rush of light. Raven was leaning over him, a worried expresion on her face. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Dude, what happened?"

Raven dodged the question gracefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with a ton of brick..." Realization dawned on him slowly. "Or a spikey haired little traitor! Where's Robin! When I catch him he is so gunna pay-" His rambling was cut off by a delicate finger placed against his lips. The owner of it shook her head.

"It wasn't him. Robin is under someones control." He eyes unfocused for a moment. "Slades it seems. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Tell you what? I've been unconsious for like," He checked his sensors. "Fifteen minutes. Ok, not that long, but I mean still."

"I didn't mean you. I was talking to Robin." She looked away, seeminly slightly embarrassed.

"Where? I don't see him." He got shakily to his feet against his friends protests and looked around his room, then out in the hall. Nothing moved. "What are you talking about? Did he attack you too? Are you ok?" He swooped down and grabbed her in an unexpected bear hug. "He hurt you, and now you've lost your mind! When I catch him!"

Raven struggled out of his crushing grip. "I already told you, he's under Slades control."

"Yeah, you did mention something like that, didn't you." He patted her on the head awkwardly. "Ok then. So it wasn't him who actually attacked me. Us? Are you ok?"

"Im fine. There's nothing we can do for the others. We need to focus on getting Robins body back. We haven't checked for his locator signal yet, so we might be able to-"

"Hold up! Whats wrong with them? Are they alright? Are they alive!" His eyes bulged and he shook her madly. She flopped like a ragdoll in his grip. After a moment he came to his senses and stopped. "Where are they?" She was to woozy to speak, so she just pointed to Starfires room, the door barely visable down the hall. He rushed out, and she followed unsteadily.

He was crouched at the Tamaranians side when she entered. He looked much the way she had when she'd first seen the girl like that. "My sensors say nothing's wrong. She's just tired. They must be on the blink..." He mumbled. "Cuz she won't wake up."

Raven stood in the door way. "BeastBoys the same way. He's out in the living room. But there's nothing we can do. Robi- err... He has their life force. By all rights He shouldn't even be standing. I guess that the powers He stole are all that's keeping him up, because I have the real Robin with me."

Cyborg nodded slowly and got to his feet. He was moving to pass Raven and go check on BeastBoy when he froze. "Robin's with you? Like, in your head?" She said that, yes, he was. "So... can he like, hear everything you hear?" Again she said yes. "Ah. Ok. So we're going out to hunt Slade in Robins body?"

"Not exactly. But sure, why not." She led him down the hall tword their unconsious friend. "I'm going to go scan for Robins communicator. You do what you can for them." He agreed.

- - - - -

_'Are we going to go look by ourselves?'_

_'Yes. We can't endanger Cyborg again. We were lucky that his machanical side was able to reboot his human mind. But it likely won't happen a second time.' _The witches fingers flew over the keyboard, trying to get a lock on the blinking signal. _'When was the last time you recharged that thing?'_

_'Just last night.' _He sounded a bit annoyed.

_Ok, ok. Sorry I asked.'_

_'You should be.'_

She ignored him. The communicator was moving quickly in a collision course for the Titans East Tower. _'I wonder how Cyborg would feel about us borrowing his car?'_

Robin managed to laugh without lips to do it with. _'Not good I'd wager.'_

_'Then we'd best not tell him.'_

- - - - -

**Authors Note: I like to think that the fact that I update often makes up for my short-ish chapters. XD . Well anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S.: If you reviewed for chapter 8, I shall not be speaking to you now. Sorry, but I just don't have the time. I hope this won't stop you from reviewing in the future. I need them to survive! Reading them is like breathing!**

**cutter-with-a-cause: **I can never keep up with the updating. Infact, I don't pay any attention to them at all. So I guees it's my fault for not knowing what was going on...sniff... I'm such a silly goose. I shall go now to read your story! Well, after I've writen to the other reviewers. Then I will! I promise! And I'll give YOU a review!

**rubianca: **Thank you for your kind words! It brings great joy into my soul when I get positive reviews! Please keep sending them my way, so as I don't suffocate!

**cheeseshirt: **Get more sleep them, cuz I like your sarcasm. It keeps me on my toes!

**Jordanals: **I shall give you the next chapter soon! I just know you'll love it! Or you won't, it's all up in the air at this point!

**finalitylife: **I'm so happy you've been reviewing! It was weird that they didn't show up, even though the review number was going up. But that's ok, life is what it is. Gasp! I'm so deep! Hehe. And either Robin is calming down or slowly losing his mind... just kidding. Or am I? I dunno! Do you?

**ray1: **I like when Raven and Robin get together. They're so much better than Robin and Starfire. She's such a prick. Peace out!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this Fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	11. Chapter 11

Diclaimer: I do not own even a smidgein of the Teen Titans.

**Authors Note: I've decided to put the A/N before the chapter just for fun. Ya know, to mix it up a litte bit, add some pizzaz. Anyway, it has no point at all! Cool! So on with the chapter!**

**- - - - -**

Raven was exceptionally glad that Robin could drive, because she couldn't. This came as quite a relief while simultaniously pissing her off. If he wasn't hanging out in her head she'd be able to safely fly there, which is quicker. But why would she even bother if he wasn't? Oh yeah. To save the Titans East. She wasn't to fond of Speedy actually. He was a bit to obsessed with his hair for her tastes. Aqua Lad on the other hand...now he was another story. Very sexy if you liked that kind of thing.

_'Raven?'_

She shook off her thoughts with difficulty. _'Yeah?' _She answered.

_'I would like very much if you would shut up. I am trying to drive.'_

_'Well that's just fantastic. Glad you told me. I never would have guessed.' _She was in a very bad mood and was feeling the need to spread it around, in the futile hope it would help her to lift her spirits. It didn't, and her mood darkened slightly. _'And it's not as if I can stop. We're sharing the same head.'_

_'I know. But you're making it really hard for me to concentrate.'_

_'I'm only thinking so loud to block you out! Do you have any idea all the annoying stuff that's going though your head? Or mine really.'_

He did know. _'Well there's no way it could be half as stupid as your Aqua Lad fantasies!'_

Raven glared at Robin. Or she used her eyes to glare into the review mirror. _'Shut up.' _There was nothing else to say. She'd been caught red handed. She though instead on complete darkness. The car swereved suddenly, and her foot slammed on the brakes. They came to a screeching halt. If there had been anyone behind them they would have been hit.

_'God! Are you trying to kill us?'_

_'You saw that?' _She hadn't been thinking all that hard.

_'Yeah! It went all dark for a second! Whatever you did, don't do it again.' _Raven agreed that this was a very good idea, and they began to move again twords the Titans East Tower.

- - - - -

He felt freer now than he had in a long time. He was perched lightly on the edge off a cliff overlooking his target. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to harm these people, but somewhere deep inside the war zone of what was once his mind a voice reasured him that it was a very good idea. He slipped into the shadows and moved quickly down the mountain face. When he got to the front door he pulled out a small computer chip from his pocket and slid it into a slot. The door gave a happy little beep and slid open. _Thanks Cyborg. You're a real pal._

He closed the portal quickly behind him, and he scanned the room for signs of movement. Just as he was sure it was all clear, a giant screen lit up, and Bumblebees head looked at him sternly.

"Ok Robin. You should give yourself over right now. Cyborg called ahead to warn us you were coming. If you've gone over to that dark side, it's out duty to take you down. Titans, GO!" The screen shut off, and it became completely dark again. He felt movement to his left, and he dropped into a crouch. Without even apearing to aim, he let loose a birdarang at the Titan. In the same instant he flipped backward, narrowly dodging an exploding arrow. The figure he now knew to be Speedy gave a soft cry of pain and fell back. The lights came on.

"We have you surrounded. Don't make any sudden movements." The voice was slightly distorted, likely do to the dome of water that was firmly floating around him. He was slighly impressed. Not enough to let them live of course. But still impressed.

He jerked to his right, in the direction of their leader, just to see what they'd do. The water shifted to block the attack they thought was comeing. He stopped, and them did it again to his left. It moved again. He gave a small grin then backpedaled quickly. A secound before he hit the dome he shot to his right, directly tword Bumblebee. The water didn't shift fast enough, and he puched her hard in the chin. He head snapped back, but Mas and Menos were there in a second, grabbing him by his ankles and spinnig him around. He reached down and took hold of Mas's hand, and placed a well aimed kick in his brothers chest. He flew back, one twin firmly clasped to his chest, where he struggled feebly. A birdarang fell into his hand, and he tossed it at Aqua Lad, who was attempting to recapture him with the dome. Then he drained Mas, and let him drop to the floor. Without him the other one was powerless.

"What's wrong with you! Why are you hurting us?" Bumblebee was hovering above him and looking close to kicking in his face in a fit of rage. "We're your friends!" She insisted.

He grinned only at her. If she could see his eyes she would know why.

- - - - -

**Authors Note Again: Just thought I'd make another one to agitate you further. Hope you liked the chapter!**

Nevermore266: I'm still oveing writing it. Which is strange for me. By all rights I should have wondered off someplace by now.

Jordanals: You're such a cool reviewing person! If wish that you got more from me than plot hole and cliff hangers. You deserve it.

cutter-with-a-cause: I like updating. It gives me a sense of purpose. Review more so that I may read them!

ray1: Yeah, I guuees you're right. I just don't like her for some reason. I've never read the comics though. I find them to be depressing. But cartoon Starfire isn't as much a slut as the original. See what I mean, I don't like her. But that's my horrible personality problem. You seem to have risen above it. And I congraulate you. Thanks for teh review! YAY!

ravenone: I update every day. But as a result they are kinda short. That might also have to do with my attention span.

finalitylife: Yeah! You hit it right on the head! Stupid copy cats! Well, that might not be his reasoning. But I think it's cool. Cyaz.


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: Ok, you caught me. I don't own the Teen Titans. Haha, now we can all laugh about it...

- - - - -

Robin parked the car in the only possible place, in the garage. Such are the drawbacks of visiting a giant T that that is located in a cliff. He didn't want to alert his body to their arival, but climbing wasn't an option. Cyborg had called a few minutes before, saying that he'd recieved a distress signal from the Titans East. He was definately here. He could feel it.

_'Yeah. That and we passed your R-Cycle when we pulled up. Now move over.'_ Raven took back control and opened the door into the tower. Robin huffed indignantly. She ignored him. _'Think you can clear your mind enough for me to do some magic?'_

_'I think so.' _He let his thoughts drift into nothingness, and tryed to relax.

_'That's perfect. Keep doing that.' _Unlike his, her thoughts were strangled into a tight focus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The words came out more as a breath than syllables.If he hadn't been hearing through her ears he would have missed her saying anything. He felt a tingleing in her hands, and they lit up in dark light. She contiuned to chant, and waved her arms in a tight arc around her body. He hadn't relised she'd closed her eyes, but they suddenly opened. _'That, I think, will do it.'_

Robin felt for a change in, but found none. _'What did you do?'_

_'I set up a landmark. I rarely have to use them, but in our present circumstances_ _I think it's a smart move.'_

_'I don't know what a landmark does.'_

_'Oh, yeah. I guess you wouldn't. I can just teleport back here with minimal concentration. A quick escape. I hope we wont need it.' _She explained.

_'Good idea. We'd better hurry.'_

She set off at a run, guessing that the front room was where the battle was happening. As they got closer, soundes of combat proved her correct. She didn't stop when the door refused to open automatically for her. She let a small portion of her magic flare up, and she hit it. Hard. It crashed open, a huge dent in the middle. Robin made appreciative noises in the back of her mind.

Robins body was tossing what looked like exploding marbles at Speedy, who sported a freely bleeding gash on his forehead. They were both having trouble dodgeing eachothers attacks. Neither noticed her loud entrance. "Hey! Over here!" Raven turned tword the voice, and saw that a tiny Bumblebee was trapped in a glob of orange goo. "Get me out of this!" She tryed to enlarge herself, but the mess just snapped her back to bug size. Raven kneeled down next to her, but was reluctant to touch it, for fear of getting herself stuck.

_'It's an advanced rubber agent. Use heat.' _Robins voice explained calmly to her. She nodded, and scooped the glob and the unfortunate Titan up on a nearby plate. She then rushed over to the stove and turned on a burner. After a few moments of cooking it crusted over and broke open. Bumblebee burst out, swearing angerly, and launched herself at the currnet enemy. He dodged deftly, and caught her in the chin with his boot. She took the hit and let loose a barage of lightning from her own weapon.

Robin wimpered slightly as they connected. _'My body!' _He complained. _'It's gunna be completely ruined when I get it back!'_

In a tiny corner of her mind Raven doubted he'd ever get it back. But she covered it up as soon as she'd thought it. Luckily he was to distracted to notice.

- - - - -

**Authors Note: I'm sorry! I know, it's short. But I almost couldn't update at all today! I was out shopping... hehe... sorry again.**

cutter-with-a-cause: Hi there! Flames suck, except to roast marshmallows over. I like smores. I'll keep updateing if you keep reviewing Deal? Ok then! Thankies for your continued love and support!

ray1: Raven will probably learn to drive after this, because Robin had to control her body while they were traveling. And she really doesn't like it when he does that. But I mean, why would she need to know how? Her powers rock! Yay!

cheeseshirt: Yo! Omg, 110? Wow! That's hot! Even for where I am. But any climate is ok if you don't have to deal with your siblings. Except it's a deadly climate. Then you wan't them to share your misery. Please don't send your sporks on me! Are they the sporks with the sharp handle, so as also to be knives? So are the really deadly kind. I'll update if you keep them at bay!

TsaboTavoc: Do you like Robin/Starfire best? I don't like that one...I don't like Starfire... But your compliment makes me so happy! Thank you! XD I'm so glad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes and this Fanfic,

NumbuhZero


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

- - - - -

Raven scanned the room for anything she could use to trap Him. But nothing would hold up to his gadgets. Then she noticed. She could almost kick herself for not seeing it earlier. With out Robins utility belt he was strong, but still human. She just needed an opening. "Senorita Raven!" Menos was tugging at her cloak saddly. "Me hermano esta muy enfermo! Socorro!" She didn't know exactly what was just said, but she spotted his brother unconsious behind the upturned couch. She rushed over and checked his pulse. There was a steady beat, but he made no move to waken. Gathering him in her arms she made a break for the hallway, Menos close on her heels. Without eachother they were only children, and in serious danger. She stashed them both in the med room and hit the quarantine protocol. It locked down, and would only open for her or in six hours. She hoped that was enough time to end this.

When she reentered the battle site she found Speedy and Robin locked in a feat of strengths, neither gaining a foot as they faught for leverage. Aqua Lad wasn't moving on the other end of the room, and Bumblebee was in another orange glob. She was swearing loudly, but couldn't get out of this one any better than the first.

_'Get it now!' _Robin could barley hold back his growing frustration at being unable to fight, but he held himself in check.

Raven shouted her mantra and enveloped his belt. He lashed out for it as it unclipped and came away from him. Speedy was on him in an instant, fists flying. Raven shoved the over excited teen away, covering the power draining body in her magic. "If you would please not damage this to much I'd appreciate it. We want our leader back uncrippled when this is over." He nodded and stood up, whipping a stream of blood off his chin, and favoring his left leg.

"Tell him that." He wasn't struggling, just hanging there, glaring at them both. It was really unnerving, to say the least. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well first you're going to get me out of this!" They'd forgotten about Bumblebee, and she didn't appreciate it.

Speedy chuckled, and went to scoop her up. "Got stuck again, huh."

"Shut up!"

Having seen Raven get her out the first time, he moved into the kitchen and heated her up over the still running stove top. She was free in moments, and sped over to Aqua Lad, who was beggining to stir.

_'Robin? How are we going to-' _She suddenly felt his presence leave her mind, and jump into his own body. His eyes closed, and sweat trickled down his forehead. And internal battle raged, but this time she couldn't help him. The air was alive with static the next moment, then it passed. Fearing the worst, she let a tendril of her mind reach tword his, and found it secure and rooted firm. "Robin? Is it really-?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

His eyes opened, and stared into hers. "Yeah. It's me." She lowered him to the floor, and he swayed slightly. Then her own fatigue seemed to catch up with her, and they held eachother, not knowing who was supporting who. Just glad, glad that it was finally over.

"Hope I'm not interupting anything, but I thought it'd be safe to call, seeing as BB and Star have woken up." Cyborgs head was grinning madly on the screen. He looked tired, but immensely relieved to see them all alive. "Hey, where are our little spanish buddies?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have them in qurantine, I'll go let them out. Mas is probably awake too." Raven offered a sheeping smile, and let Robin lead her to the med rom.

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand, and held her a little tighter. "I'd be lost if it wasn't for you."

She returned his grip, and let her head drop onto his shoulder as they walked. "No. I would be."

They didn't have to say it because they already knew. They'd felt it in eachother when their minds had been one, and it still held true now.

It would be alot of work, but it was love.

**The End**

- - - - -

**Authors Note: There you have it. That's all there is. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I might write a sequel. But only if you think you'd want to read it, and aren't tired of me already. Peace out ya'll!**

**raven:** Why would you do something so horrible to poor lil me? I'm a good girl... fine, here's your chapter, enjoy! And review again!

**cutter-with-a-cause: **I like the name Amber, My name is Carissa Lianna G. I don't like my middle name, but my first one is coolies. Cuz no one will ever call me Carissa G. I never can find it on novelty license plates though. But that's ok, I don't have anywhere to put one. I shall call you Mer. I like that. Hope you enjoyed this fianl chapter. Think I should do a sequel?

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: **What a lovely name you have there. I like it. Yeah! Dosn't Starfire eat dirt? She'll probably live though...man...oh well. If I kill her off in a sequel that may or may not be written, Robin would be to consumed with grief to love Raven. Which may be cool...Thanks for the idea! Keep up the happy reviews!

**ray1: **I'm actually not to fond of Bumblebee either. Just cuz she's so bossy. I guess she's smart though. I like to lock her up in things...hehehehe...I'm so evil. Thanks for all your loving support!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Queen of the Gnomes, this Fanfic, and any Sequels that may of may not be written,

NumbuhZero


	14. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own this fanfic.

**Epilouge**

- - - - -

They rode back in comfortable silence. The R-Cycle was packed up in the back of the T-Car, and neither were looking foreword to to their greeting when they returned home. Raven would probably be hailed as the conquering hero, and Robin, while not being named a traitor, would likely be avoided for a while. They sighed simultaniously, and glanced happily at eachother. The horrible events did have one good outcome though. They'd finally been able to open up to one another.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "Raven. You know- I- we. What I'm trying to say is that you or Starfire, or both of you could be- I mean- I-." He stumbled over his words and blushed furiously. "You can jump in any time you know." He looked over at her for a moment. Her black hair was tangled and dirty. A nice bruise was purpleing above her left eye, and her clothes were torn. She was also sitting in the way that told of a sore spot on her lower back. She offered him a small smile, but remained mute. He turned his eyes back to the road. Decideing to get it over with, he spoke again. "I'm afraid one of you might be...pregnant."

She shifted in her seat and let her elbow rest on the door, placing her head in her hand. "I've been thinking the same thing." She gave no further input into the conversation, letting the topic drop.

They drove the rest of the way in loving warmth tainted with fear.

- - - - -

When they finally reached the tower they were greeted only by Cyborg. He grinned broadly and grabbed them both in a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you both ok! I was really scared there for a moment." He let them go, and they gasped for air. "Now before you say anything, I gotta tell you something. We know it wasn't you Robin. And I been talking to the others, and they aren't bitter or anything. We don't hate'cha man." He clapped Robin on the shoulder, causing his knees to buckle. "Now you two are going to bed right now. And I don't wanna hear a peep out of you until at least noon tomorrow." He ushered them up to their rooms, acting as temporary-unofficial-nanny.

- - - - -

There was a quite tap on the door, followed by a muted voice. "Hey Robin. Wake up man. I got some good news for ya."

The Boy Wonder drug himself out of bed and opened the door with a touch. It slid open, and Cyborg entered. "What news?" He yawned and scratched his head, eyes only half open.

"Dude I know what's been worrying you for the last couple days. You were all mopey and giving the girls those sideways looks, like you expected them to explode. Anyway. Don't give me that look. Of course I know what happened." The boy in question straightened, and gave Cyborg a guilty stare, but he didn't know what to say. Luckily, that aspect of the conversation was already being covered by someone else. "Do you think I'm a complete moron? Even BeastBoy knows man." He handed Robin a sheet of paper, and he stared at it, not comprehending. "I did some tests, and these are the results."

That didn't seem to help. "What tests? It can't be long enough to tell if they're-" Cyborg waved him to be quite.

"No no. That'll be in like two more weeks. What these say is that Starfire _can't _be pregnant, atleast not with you'r child. Tamaranians and humans aren't compatible." He smiled slightly at the relived look on his friends face. But he carried on. "Now I don't know about Raven, cuz she might be, but that's one less thing for you to worry about."

Robin nodded slowly. "I..yeah...thanks." He pushed Cyborg out of his room, then folded up the paper and put in in the drawer in his bedside table. One less thing. Sure.

- - - - -

Robin paced outside the bathroom. He had been waiting for over ten minutes now, but he wasn't sure how long the test would take. His tightly wound emotions were near to snapping when the door finally opened. Raven stepped out into the dim light. Her hood was up, and she swayed ever so slightly. He put a reasureing hand on her shoulder, and tryed to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" His voice was tight, and his mouth dryer than it had ever been.

She took a deep breath, and let it out. "It's..." He clung to her words, not sure what he was hopeing she'd say. "It's negative." She stood a little taller. "I'm not pregnant." She was crying silently.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to his chest, where she trembled. "Isn't this what we wanted?" He asked to noone inparticualr. "You're to young to have a baby, and it would be in so much danger." She nodded, and he felt the wet heat of tears sink through his shirt. "This is what we wanted. This is...how it should be..."

They clung to eachother, filled with a deep longing for something they never had. They had been so afraid of having a baby, that they'd excepted that it would happen. Now that was gone, neither knew what they were crying for. They couldn't have brought a baby into this world.

No. This was best. It was.

- - - - -

**Authors Note: I had to add an Epilouge. I couldn't leave you with so many unanswered questions. Yeah, a sequel could anwer them, but then I'd have to deal with one of the conflicts I'd left open. I thought about it, and decided that this was the best move. Sorry. So no sequel. I lied. **

**I love you all!**

**Thanks for all you support!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
--Queen of the Gnomes and this Fanfic,

NumbuhZero


End file.
